Werewolf by Night Vol 1
| years published = 1972-1977 | total issues = 43 | featured characters = Jack Russell Lissa Russell Buck Cowan Phillip Russell Topaz | creators = Roy Thomas; Jean Thomas; Gerry Conway; Len Wein; Marv Wolfman; Mike Friedrich; Tony Isabella; Doug Moench; Mike Ploog; Werner Roth; Tom Sutton; Gil Kane; Don Perlin; Gene Colan; Ross Andru; Vince Colletta; Virgil Redondo; Yong Montaño; Howard Perlin; Frank Chiaramonte; Frank Bolle; Jim Mooney; Paul Reinman; Mike Royer; Mike Esposito; Sal Trapani; John Costanza; Sam Rosen; Charlotte Jetter; Jean Simek Izzo; Tom Sutton; Tom Orzechowski; Gaspar Saladino; Artie Simek; David Hunt; Karen Pocock; Marcos Pelayo; Debra James; Ray Holloway | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Werewolf by Night was an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics from September, 1972 to March, 1977. The series spanned a total of 43 regular issues and 4 "Giant-Size" issues released annually. The series featured Jack Russell, an eighteen-year-old man who finds himself inheriting the curse of lycanthropy. For the three nights of the full moon out of every month, Jack turns into a werewolf and terrorizes the Southern California landscape. The character was originally introduced in the pages of Marvel's try-out book Marvel Spotlight, debuting in issue #2 as well as two subsequent appearances in issues #3 and #4. All 43 issues of the series were reprinted in black and white in two economically-priced trade paperback volumes entitled Essential Werewolf by Night. Regular issues * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #3 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #4 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #5 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #6 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #7 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #8 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #9 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #10 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #11 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #12 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #13 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #14 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #15 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #16 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #17 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #18 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #19 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #20 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #21 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #22 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #23 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #24 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #25 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #26 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #27 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #28 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #29 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #30 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #31 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #32 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #33 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #34 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #35 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #36 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #37 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #38 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #39 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #40 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #41 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #42 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #43 Specials * ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #2 * ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #3 * ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #4 * ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #5 Collections * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 2 Spin-offs * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 2 * '[[Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night Vol 1 1|''Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night]] * '[[Strange Tales Vol 3|''Strange Tales: Werewolf by Night & Man-Thing]] * '[[Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night Vol 1|''Dead of Night featuring Werewolf by Night]] * Werewolf by Night at MDP * Werewolf by Night at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night at Marvel.com * Werewolf by Night at Citation.org * Werewolf by Night at Comic Vine * Werewolf by Night at Comicbookdb.com * Werewolf by Night at Comic Book Movie * Werewolf by Night at the Marvel Appendix * Werewolf by Night at the Grand Comics Database ---- Category:Marvel Comics